


Fifteen Minutes

by clonejail



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Cosima only have fifteen minutes alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> My fiancee and I are trying to get back into writing, so we developed prompt lists for each other and this is the first thing I wrote! It's been a long time since I've written anything but have my fingers crossed that that changes soon!

“Hurry up, we only have fifteen minutes,” Sarah murmurs against Cosima’s neck as she fumbles with the buttons of her shirt. She had been waiting for days to have Cosima all to herself and now that the time had finally arrived, she couldn’t even get her shirt off. 

Cosima bites back a laugh at the frustrated look on Sarah’s face and gently takes over the task. “A little impatient? It’s only been three days.”

Any sense of satisfaction she takes from the comment is stolen away by Sarah roughly opening her shirt and biting at her collarbone. Not that she’s complaining, because as she said, it’s been three days and she’s never missed one person’s touch the way she misses this. Her hands fly up to wind in Sarah’s hair, holding her in place, relishing the way her clone’s hips meet her own just before every bite. 

She wishes they had more time, a little bit longer to spend like this, but these moments alone aren’t coming along very often and they have to do that they can with what they are given. “Bed?” she asks, pulling away from Sarah just enough to see her face. 

“I’ll have you right here,” Sarah responds, pushing Cosima toward the door frame and popping the button of her jeans free all in one fluid motion. 

Although she would never admit it, Cosima loves when Sarah acts like this. Rough, more dominant than usual, a distinct need very evident in her touches. As if she desires Cosima so much that she can’t fathom slowing down, at least not in that moment. “Eight minutes,” she gently reminds her clone. While this is great, there isn’t going to be enough time for the favor to be returned if it stays at this pace. 

Sarah glances at the clock as well and sighs, pushing her hand into Cosima’s pants and underwear. She drags one finger against the spot that the other woman needs it the most, rocking her hips in time with her ministrations. “Fuck, you’re so wet already.”

“Please.”

“What?”

“God damn it, we don’t have all day.”

As much as she wants to tease, Sarah knows it’s true. She pushes two fingers into Cosima and takes in every moan like she needs them to survive. Usually she would take this slow but the combination of the lack of time and Cosima’s hips moving to meet her thrusts makes it quick work. 

“I’m so close,” Cosima almost whines, reaching up to grab Sarah’s arm to steady herself. “Please.”  
Not one to need to be asked twice, Sarah quickly adds a third finger twists them just so. She moans against her clone’s neck as Cosima gasps and comes undone in what is probably record time. Supporting the other woman to the best of her ability, Sarah places small kisses all over her neck and cheek. 

“We’ve got five minutes left,” Sarah mockingly whispers into Cosima’s ear. She pulls her hand free of the pants and wraps her arm around her waist.

She isn’t expecting Cosima to recover so quickly and is taken by surprise when a hand is suddenly in her underwear. “Challenge accepted,” Cosima whispers back, a playful grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.


End file.
